Forbidden Fruit: Death is Just an Illusion
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: How do you defeat an enemy who is literally in a different dimension than you? Will you do whatever it takes to reign over all even after death? Kira and the other former users of the note have awakened, but where is L? Can Near defeat the 'fallen' Kira?
1. Newton's Law

**Death** is just a**N** i**LL**usioN

_**AN: I do not own Death Note, this story is purely fictional, it would be too creepy if it were real dont you think? **_

Chapter 1: Newton's Law

_**To meet the grim reaper would solely mean…**_

**Death**-_ A state of not being, the eternal halt in the beat of the heart, to close down the process of breathing. To return whence we came before we ever got to be. The end of our story… in this case, the whole charade that life itself brings starts with the crossing over of the master of the one who overcame death, Near. No doubt, N as he was known of, was at the edge of meeting the reaper but thanks to his mentor, he cheated his way through it._

**For in reality, then end clearly meant the beginning.**

"Light Yagami, you ARE KIRA"

_Near's voice still echoes inside the heads of those people first exposed by the truth, Matsuda, Mogi…the SPK._

_Since, after the death of Watari, L, Mr. Yagami, Matt and Mello, the police have concluded that the evidence gathered was credible and closed the case at once. Peace was restored in the Kantou district of Japan, even Amane Misa's life was restored, though ironically, she lost about a portion of it and was left to believe that Light Yagami was killed in an accident. From then on, they never saw the same happy-go-lucky girl that was once the Second Kira. Near returned to Wammy's place and refused an offer from the police for him to officially be the successor to L. His only response…_

"I'll come back when L wants me to. When there is activity in the realm of the Shinigami, then call my name, not Nate Rivers but simply N. i need to get myself together" he said so bluntly, effortlessly piecing the puzzle together. "Besides i'm a little busy."

_It wasn't really known what N felt after the events, he showed no sign of angst, instead retreated to his own fascination of toys to cover up his real burden._

Matuda of course opposed N's decision directly, "Busy? What are you talking about? If you join then..."

"Don't get me wrong." Near was holding up the last piece of the puzzle, he turned his head sideways and showed Matsuda the last piece, "If I cant solve the puzzle than i will merely be a loser."

_Little does N know, that even after death, life goes on. For in the depths of those who used the death note;_

As stated in the Notebook. **"A human who uses the note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell."**

_So where could the likes of Kira gone? No one really knows…_

_What started as a joke for a Shinigami named Ryuk, who wanted to 'kill' boredom, was again thirsty for human ignorance._

_A hollow cave, swallowed up in darkness, gray and black were its sole color decorations, a place where light could never shine, opened up new holes and covens for the arrival of the 'others'._

"Where am I?" the weak voice of a man, newly 'reborn' to this odd world, cam upon. Giving his new home a glance, peering unto the holes, which only let in a fraction of fictitious light, slowly, his aching and trembling body was starting to get clear in his sight. Thin, bony fingers were trembling, his right hand had traces of impact and shards of steel embedded in it…

He gasped, "Am I… alive?"

_He was clothed in the same attire he was dressed in as he died, yes, he is undoubtedly dead, the same ripped and bloody whit polo and brown corduroy pants and red tie all messed up, yet he felt as if, he was barely there. He traced his body's outline with his skeletal fingers, slowly touching his face, still fresh with blood dripping on it and what shocked him the most was his ability to put through a finger inside the three holes that pierced his body from the gun shots he endured while he was still on the land of the living._

"You have got to be kidding me…" he whispered in disbelief bearing on his face such a disgusted and crazed smile, "Hahaha, impossible… I'm sure I died of…"

_He unbuttoned his shirt and placed his right hand on his massacred chest, though he was surely breathing and conscious, he bore no heartbeat._

He etched a mischievous grin, "I'm undead? HAHAHAHA!" he said in a horrific tone, "But how? This is utterly illogical…but this must be proof that I, KIRA am the GOD of the new world! And this… this place… is where I am meant…" Though shaky, this man, proclaimed Kira, managed to stand up in the black and white façade he presided in, out strtching his arms, he yelled out a roar, "I am a god of Death!"

_His dark thoughts clouded his sane mind with him not mindful of the fact that he was Neither in Heaven nor Hell, a raspy and eerie voice disturbed his celebration._

"OOPS!" the invisible voice shrieked.

"Huh? Is that?" the man was alarmed, and slowly the monochrome design of his 'home' was filled with a glint of a crimson colored object that fell slowly into his bony hand.

"Apple?"

"It's been a long time, Light-kun"

_The sound of wings tingled the man's ears, and it just a while, the being who dropped the apple came into face with Light. The same popping eyes, infectious laugh, grim and monster-like features that befell his sight, painted Light's face with amazement._

"RYUK!"

The death god cackled, "I thought you'd never wake up! It's about time."

"Wake up? You mean all this time, I was sleeping?"

Ryuk scratched his ridiculously deformed head, "Well, you could say that, after I wrote your name on my note, you ended up in your temporary slumber."

Kira sighed, "That's right, YOU killed me." he looked down. "Temporary sleep? I thought after you die, you'd…"

"Wait a sec, I thought after reminding you that I killed you you'd get all mad but instead you ask questions." He laughed again, "Humans are so interesting! Did you forget that once you use the note, you can neither go to Heaven or Hell? That's why you've been placed here, to wallow for eternity, not sleep."

"Where is here exactly?"

Ryuza pointed to the apple that Kira was still holding. "Give me back my apple then I'll tell you."

He threw the apple towards the shinigami, "Tell me."

In one piece, Ryuk devoured the apple entirely, "You are in Limbo." Light's eyes widened.

The death god licked his fingers, "Human apples sure are juicy!" Ryuk turned to the expectant Light, "That's why you're wrong about being a death god, the realm is a long ways from here."

Kira stood stiff and just turned his eyes on Ryuk, "And?"

_Ryuk the shinigami revealed his wings once more and position for his flight._

"Wait!" He held out his hand.

"And that's it fallen Light Yagami-kun or should I say KIRA."

_The shinigami started to elevate._

"Fallen??" He yelled out in question.

The shinigami flew towards the black mist, already invisible to Kira's sight, "Yes, fallen, a reaper in the making, like the others… HEHEHEHEHEHE!" the eerie voice faded.

Kira fell to his knees in a sort of looned out manner with his twitching smile, "Reaper eh? And there are others… HAHAHAHA! L, you haven't won just yet. I will become the God of the new world, even if it means I have to rule in the after life. too bad, you didn't know that a master of the Death Note, sees death as another door to reign upon the living. Your silly protégée N, will fall into bits, just like YOU…" Kira's voice hissed and echoed inside his 'room' in the Netherworld.

_Another war was about to emerge, or so, that is what the 'fallen' Kira desires._

"There is no rule in the Note that a former user of the Note cannot become a God of death himself nor does a rule that states, we cannot be resurrected but it doesn't mean that there shouldn't be, Near, I have not lost, not just yet."

_"Light-kun, what comes around goes around..."_ His mothers' thoughts echoed inside his mind, not wanting to stay still, he walked outside the cave he was temporarily caged in. A valley of distraught, he is neither in Hell nor Heaven, very much far from the Realm of the Death Gods and clearly not in Purgatory and of course the land of the living.

Black mists covered the scenery, everything was crooked, gray, deafeningly silent and the false wind blew nothing but sand in his hair, he was standing at edge, looking at the portal that connected him and the other 'reapers' which were still out of sight from earth, with his arms stretched, he roared out a laugh, "What goes up, well barely up in my case...must... That's right there's no such thing as MY karma, only FATE even if i have to die once to achieve it."

_**AN: Okay so that's it so far, i'll keep on updating if you want me too. reviews are very much appreciated even ranting so, hope you drop by again, i'm also open to suggestions.**_

**LadyStrife914 'my shinigami eyes are watching you' **


	2. Fascinating Aftermath

**Chapter 2: Fascinating Aftermath **

**Even throughout life, 'tis death that makes life live,**

**Give it whatever significance.**

**-Robert Browning**

"**What say you to our proposal?"**

"It is beyond doubt that we've succeeded in the capture of Kira, but… If I piece together the events, there is one thing that I'm still not sure of…" Near, had his back on the speaker, busy assembling the toy train tracks.

_Near was contacted by the Japanese Police regarding what action they shall perform with the Death Note, he was already back at his old orphanage, still embedding in his thoughts the sense of unsatisfaction. Yes, he was able to halt Kira's merciless killings without actually being in the midst of Light Yagami unlike his predecessor L; he used tactics that were beyond Mello's expectations, which led to his unintentional cooperation. _

**The new chief of Police, Aizawa, spoke in response, "You do know that what you just said, isn't exactly an answer."**

**N halted his movements and pushed the start button to move his toys, "Yes… But… if you do, Mr. Chief of Police 'dispose' of the note, how exactly do you intend to do it?" his voice was calm but assertive.**

**Aizawa breathed heavily, "If you were to ask me, then, I'd have it contained and burned."**

"**Burned… And then what?" He twirled his hair.**

"**Hm?" the chief sounded confused, "What do you mean 'and then'?"**

"**Mr. Aizawa, have you read the rules inside the Death note?"**

"**No… Not really. Does the matter concern me?"**

"**If you value your life" N's voice rose, "Then it will."**

"**Near!" His voice turned demanding, "What are you implying?"**

**Near pulled out six toy passengers inside the train, "On the 49****th**** page, please review it."**

"**What the hell are you talking about?? Near? Ne-" N pushed the 'end transmission' button on the laptop, he didn't bother to let the newly elected chief finish his sentence until he was aware of what N was trying to warn him of.**

**He aligned the 6 passengers and with his pointer finger, and knocked 3 of them down, "Where are the others I wonder… are they in good shape?" **

_His eyes darted across the dim and lowly lit room, where his shadow was only visible, but he was not alone, no… he had a visitor. A silhouette of a cloaked man with overly large and pointy figures was standing beside Near and yet in human eyes, there was nothing really there. _

**Near placed one toy human in his palm and turned sideways, "Here…"**

**The objected lifted from his palm and floated, "So… you really are there."**

_The shadow showed that the figure has indeed moved, slowly in crouched down to the level of Near who was sitting the same awkward position as L. _

"**You want to play with me?" Near asked the invisible figure.**

_Meanwhile things in the realm of 'in between life and death', the others' that Ryuk mentioned were already making their moves. Light, who was still unaware of what it means to be in Limbo was starting to feel the effects of the after life._

"**Ugh!" **

_Light's body started to become frail, it was very odd that an undead was feeling the pain that he endured in the last saga with his captor, not only that, he felt thirst and hunger and yet he had no yearning for food. _

"**Why is this happening to me?" He was on his knees in the vast desert of Limbo, his eyesight was starting to blur as he focused on his shaky arms and scarred palms, his wounds did not bleed and yet it felt as if, he was being drained. **

**He panted hard in the sandy mists that circled him, "Ryuk… can you here me?" His limbs and arms became numb and eventually he fell helpless to the black gravel. "I'm no longer…"**

_**The false sun, which seemed half-eclipsed, stung his sight and pricked his skin, he was falling unconscious slowly… His voice started to fade as he tried to call out the Shinigami. **_

"**Oi…" A deep unfamiliar voice triggered his consciousness.**

"**(Is someone there?)" The fallen Kira thought, trying to unfold his eyes.**

_The shadow of the man covered the false Nova and gave Kira the chance to peer at his observer, _

"**Hm?" he gasped silently.**

"**Che, a newbie…" this man's blue eyes darted away from the fallen light, the clanging of his metal charms and rosary that hung on his neck, signaled his turn away from him. "Useless…" the voice hissed.**

**The fallen Light smirked at the man's expression, "Useless?" he murmured which made his observer turn.**

"**What?"**

"**You dare place mockery on a god…you're the one who's useless" Light's numb body started to tremble as he laughed hysterically. **

**The man let out an angry grin, he took a firm hold on Light's shirt and lifted him up effortlessly, his face though half-burnt showed no sign of pain or discomfort, just plain anger, "God? Don't make me laugh." He mocked unhesitantly, yes another 'falle' being, who was at a higher stage than Light was in his midst.**

**Kira's eyes widened in treachery "YOU obviously know nothing!"**

**The distorted faced man gave him a hit and drop him down, "It's the complete opposite fool!" He stomped his foot on Light's stomach, "(If Near and Matt could see this, no, better yet… L…) The so called 'god' of the new world has lost once…"**

**Light turned an angry gaze upon his foe, who was crushing him, "Whaatttt??" he roared in anger.**

**The man chuckled and gave him an indifferent smile, "What makes you think you could redeem yourself this time? (No doubt about it, its him…)" He removed his heavy boot that was crushing Light's stomach, he gave him a kick and then moved away, " Kira?"**

_**Light's sought after Shinigami was in fact watching him from his own realm. Neglecting his call from his then 'master' and instead 'miraged' himself in a sadistic mood. **_

"**Hehehehe" the death god laughed and glanced upon his fellow death god, "What do you think, Shidoh?"**

**Shidoh, the then, Shinigami who sought the note held by the mafia, stood beside Ryuk who invited him to watch, his long and sharp teeth that hung out of his bandaged head chattered, "What's your purpose for letting me witness this?"**

**The crooked and blue faced shinigami, helped himself with an apple, "Humans are interesting aren't they…" He threw the black, death god's apple to his companion.**

**Shidoh threw it back, "I prefer the one that he gave me." He said indicating, Light's observer, "What do you call it, ah, yes, chocolates…" **

**Ryuk gave out another grim chuckle, he continued and focused towards the portal viewing Kira's site "Even in the after life…" He devoured the apple returned to him, **_**" Hontou ni Omishiro-sou jan…"**_

Light was in no mood to give up despite his condition…He was determined to prove himself a god.

"**I'm 'fallen', that's what that bastard Shinigami said, well…" He tried to move his fingers and lift himself up, "There's only one thing to do…RISE" He sat himself up and forced himself to stand, little by little, he could feel his bones crack and his muscles throb but even so, his 'god-like' confidence, made him unstoppable.**

**As Matsuda liked to compliment him before his discovery of the real mass murderer's identity. **

"_That's Light-kun for you." _

"**Yes…Rise…Higher than before…" **

* * *

**AN: Oohh, I wonder who Near's talking to... ;) Light's getting into such a pit dont you think? but doesnt he deserve it? You decide... And oh yeah, you can just guess who the other fallen is...**

**-ladystrife914**


	3. Book of the Dead

**Chapter 3: Book of the Dead**

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
_

**For the Fallen:**

**1: Human's who have descended to the world of MU or MALICE UNDONE will first enter a temporary slumber until a year in the human calendar has passed.**

**2. Once awakened they will experience the 'last scar' which pertains to the cause and process of death and will continue to function without a heartbeat. **

**3. Upon stepping foot on the valley of distraught, they will undergo thirst, hunger and piercing pain. This is to drain out all the 'flesh' or imprints from life on earth. **

**After the excruciating pain, they will now be known as 'Fallen' or people in between who brought about false justice amongst the majority.**

**4. A span of 30 human days will determine one's end. Within the start of the 'fallen' days a recently fallen human who are able to find a REAPER's medallion will have the ability to manipulate a living creature to settle past grievances and 'unfinished business'. **

**5. A REAPER who is appointed to the said medallion can do whatever he wishes to the 'fallen' being, even if it is diminishing its soul.**

**6. Methods on manipulation can be discussed and performed in any manner the REAPER and its 'fallen' companion desires, given the fact that the human to be manipulated gives its sole permission.**

**7. A human who gives in to the voice of the MU residents will have their souls captive by the DEATH GODS until their contract is nullified through either death or suicide, if they disband the deal, their bodies will be possessed by the 'fallen' beings and will trade places. **

**8. Once a 'fallen' human comes into contact with a REAPER, he will first have to give up chosen memories by the REAPER to be able to have complete control on the manipulation.**

**9. Cooperation of other 'fallens' is no problem.**

**10. A Shinigami who fancies the attempt of the REAPER cannot give aid unless it benefits the Realm of the Death Gods. **

**11. If the medallion is lost or stolen by the inhabitants of MU, if it is not retrieved within 24 human hours, the soul will turn into grey stone.**

**12. Rules of the Limbo Code are not completely written and will represent it self when experimentation in the Reaper deal occurs. **

**13. The remaining life span of the fallen before he or she died will be given to the SHINIGAMI but the soul will remain in LIMBO. Which is why it is neither possible nor impossible to prove how falling inlove with a human by a REAPER could cause their elimination.**

"This red-velvet book must never be handed down to the newly fallen. REAPERS will only hand a scroll containing the 13 major rules which is found in the first 3 pages of the CODE."

_The head of the REAPERS spoke. His appearance was that of a normal boy: Curly-ravenous locks, pinched cheeks, pale and 3 feet tall. Wearing _

_A baggy brown trench coat, green striped scarf, black boots and a very keen expression but what was most striking was his translucent eyes. Deep-blind gray. He could be mistaken as a mix of L, Mello, Matt and Near. Very intriguing appearance this time, since this young head, transforms his looks to suit his mood._

_Every Reaper nodded in approval. Each REAPER __was clothed by black hooded cloaks bearing with them a chain in their necks with pendulums of distinct colors and in various crooked shapes. Their physical appearances were that of normal humans, of course those were only shades for their true forms. Creatures very alike to the Shinigamis. Except they were all blindfolded and yet their sight is as clear as an eagle._

_Their **pendulums **served as a source of energy among the REAPERS, like the Shinigamis they collect human souls to extend their life. Each pendulum represents a fallen being and inside the pendulum, is the fallen's life source. _

"What are your orders Milord?" a female REAPER asked.

"No orders." The master responded in a musical tone.

_His fellow reapers turned heads._

"Let them come to you. It'll be a lot more fun that way, give your pendulums a rest." He grinned.

"AS YOU ORDERED!" each of them knelt down.

"And also if you find the 'abuser' of the SHINIGAMI TOME or the DEATH NOTE…"

The second in command stood up and took a step forward, "Understood. Master Beyond. I have to say; you are most definitely the most intriguing aristocrat of Limbo. "

Beyond, the master of the REAPERS, gave a chagrin, "Please do not call me by my earth name, Virgil"

"My apologies." He half-bent. "If you excuse us?"

_They turned to black mists and disappeared._

"Knock 'em dead." He spoke sarcastically. "Of course, what much of a choice do we have?"

_Beyond, the lord of Limbo himself turned into a gust of wind. It was his duty to be the 'eye' of Malice Undone and as childish as he was, his curiosity drove him to focus on Light Yagami._

**Light's POV**

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

"Where the hell am I?" My droopy eyes could barely see anything. I was unable to trace my steps; I kept on moving forward, hoping that I'd bump into something. It was weird, I was sure I treaded in a desert and yet I embraced myself of the chilly atmosphere. "DAMN SAND STORM!" I complained. "There's got to be someone who can help me, others… YES!"

Ryuk's voice echoed in my mind, _"a reaper in the making, like the others…_

I massaged the creases that I made in my forehead, I halted, I needed a minute to think, "There's got to be some way that I can…"

_Plump! _

_A white object fell a yard away from me, the gust of wind made in move and I pushed myself through the sandy mists just to satisfy my curiosity._

"_Oh look, I dropped one…" Beyond whispered in his thoughts as he observed Kira._

I caught the object before it was completely blown away; it was nothing more than just a piece of recycled paper rolled and kept neat in a straw ribbon, "A scroll? What is this?" I pulled the string and unrolled the paper, my eyes narrowed and my brows met as I eyed on the blank sheet. "This is just fucking hilarious!" I grimaced.

I tilted my head up the artificial sky and crumpled the damn piece of shit, "What?! Are you bored again Ryuk?" I hissed, "Are you done shitting with me now? HUH?!

"_Ryuk? A shinigami?"_

"(HEHEHEHEHE! I am NOW but I'm not even doing anything! Look clearly Light-o)"

My hands were crushing the scroll, my rage was focused on the useless manuscript, slowly I felt a tingling sensation on my palm as I gripped it tighter, it seems as if it were reacting to my malice. "Hm?"

_Suddenly, my fingers felt a prick, I dropped the sheet and watched as it straightened itself once again, and neon light was twinkling as letters were slowly being etched by some kind of power; first, it was filled with jumbled words in Latin, then it swirled into numbers, changed into symbols, Kanji characters and then in English. _

The neon light faded and the breeze drew the manuscript towards me, "Damn gods!" I gritted my teeth as I scanned through the title, "For the Fallen…" I chuckled, Rules? You've got to be kidding me, "What is this some kind of Note? What if I write on this piece of paper, I'll be able to kill again?"

"Who knows?" a voiced echoed in the desert.

I shifted my gaze multiple of times, I haven't noticed that the scenery cleared. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, "I cant tell you that either." A child? "I will tell you one thing though, _Oni-san." _Big brother? Don't fuck with me you damn kid! "Read it, you'll need to know those stuff. So little time YOU have and so many things to learn. Tsk tsk tsk… First phase is over. "

_First phase? Little time? I'm dead. How much time did I have now? What'll happen to me? It's not like I have any more souls to sell. I chagrined._

_I didn't bother to respond, I figured that I must've been hallucinating or something, I had nothing else to lose since my mind might go as well, so I started to examine the document. _

" 1: Human's who have descended to the world of **MU or MALICE UNDONE** will first enter a temporary slumber until a year in the human calendar has passed." So I've been dead for only a year? Hm…

_The second rule, made my heart skip a beat, of course that wasn't even possible. Black irony was my forte so what the blazing hell!_

"2. Once awakened they will experience the 'last scar' which pertains to the cause and process of death and will continue to function without a heartbeat" My fingers brushed on my chest.

"_You really didn't have A heart from the beginning Light-o, not much difference is there? HEHEHE"_

_The shinigami's voice kept ringing in my thoughts, I was half sure that I could hear him and that he could see me._

The writings on the front page of the scroll halted at rule number 3 "Upon stepping foot on the valley of distraught, they will undergo thirst, hunger and piercing pain…" Is this it? I flipped the scroll over and ashes that etched letters started to form, slowly it was revealing the other 9 rules…" 4th, A span of 30 human days will determine one's end. Within the start of the 'fallen' days a recently fallen human who are able to find a…" My eyes widened and I gulped, I read the 4th rule once again, "Find. A. REAPER?? MEDALLION? MA-NI-PU-LA-TION??" I made a menacing grin, "No shit!" AHAHAHA! I felt to my knees, it was too overwhelming to believe that my intentions were about to become reality once more…

"That's right…" the voice of the disturbed boy cackled. "Better find yours soon… Or maybe, you don't have to…"

_A black mist started to form a figure that of a human in front me, a male with a golden sheer blindfold was at my midst, it was strangely familiar, that he only hid half of his face and revealed only one eye. _

"Are you a-?" I mumbled.

He placed his white hood down and took a step forward. He nodded, "Correct, I am indeed, YOUR reaper. Light Yagami."

_An emerald object, if I am not mistaken, his pendulum was twinkling with a yellow beam and in his bandaged hand he clasped a stone medallion._

"Aha-ahaha!" I laughed hysterically and stood up to greet my REAPER. "And THAT is for me?" I pointed at the necklace and he threw it in my direction.

He nodded, "Call me, PAX."

"_PAX? Doesn't that mean Peace? HEHEHEHE…" the shinigami hissed._

I caught the necklace and laid it flat in my palm, I was drawn to it. It was my REAPER's bond and I. "With this!" I held it up high and gave it a peck, "I shall reign once again."

**PAX**, my REAPER held out a finger and instructed me to prick my finger on the sharp edge of the scythe carved in the medallion, with out question, I conceded and to my surprise, blood actually dripped and spread in the emblem. The stone changed to glass and the straw string that made it dangle turned to silk crimson. The necklace laced around my neck on itself, as soon as it rested on my chest, I tilted my head down to read the insignia, "_Memento Mori?"_ I turned to my REAPER. "Why do you remind me of my death? When I've dealt with it already?"

_He gave out no answer._

He aligned his palms horizontally and at the blink of the eye, a rotating hourglass appeared bearing with it my name. "Your 30 days…" He fixed the hourglass upright and with a slight tap on the glass "Starts…" the sand started to fall, "Now…"

I gave him a grin as I walked to face him, "Well then, lets get started shall we?" I gestured for us to move and he followed suit.

**…**

"I don't think there'll be much of a difference…"

"Hey Shidoh, wanna bet?"

**…**

"Hm?"

"What do you say? You found my Medallion. Think about it… Mihael…"

Mello roared in anger, "Damn woman! What do you want from me?"

The female REAPER giggled, "Your wish… My command… then again we can turn things around…" She threw the scroll containing the rules.

"This is?" He unrolled it and then darted the silver-haired she-reaper, "Explain, witch."

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

**_"What irony does this place Malice Undone holds for me? My anger can never cease..."_**

**...**  
**_AN: I used the lyrics from Linkin Park's In the End cause it thought it really suited the chapter's theme, tnx for reading, please review if you want a continuation, thank you_**


	4. Pride

_**AN: This chapter is subdivided into 4 parts if i get at least 5 comments, i'll continue and update sooner. This is actually a rewritten version of the chapter with regards to the end, sorry about the change... This is dedicated especially to Neo-Kira and nekolover11 enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Pride **_

**_THE PROTEGEE_**

"This note shall become the Property of the human world once it touches the ground of and arrives in the human world…"

"…Did you understand what I just reported?" Mr. Aizawa, the new chief conversed once again with Near in the transmitter. Again, he aimed for him to accept the invitation. "Near?"

_The silver haired boy of 20's was still residing in the orphanage. His lowly it room which displayed the dance of his shadows was nothing new, of course, there was one thing…_

"Wakarimasen… I'll think about it… Dewa…" he ended their talk, still leaving Aizawa in the air.

"What do you think I should do?" He turned to his bedside, where he sat oddly and stacked dices on top of each other.

…_He now had a roommate…_

He asked the apparition once again, "Can you help me?"

The stacks of dice that formed a tower suddenly fell apart as a cold breeze enveloped the room of Near.

His eyes widened along with his smile in amazement, "Go on…" he jumped off his bed and crouched down the floor as he watched the scattered dice moving on its own and forming letters.

He twirled his hair and brushed his fingers on the message that the figure provided for him with the dice, "if you say so, Mr. ghost…" he grinned.

The door screeched as Roger let himself in, he peered upon Near who was the only thing visible, "N? What are you…?" He turned the lights on and his eyes jolted at the sight of the moving dice.

_**Thump!**_ _He fell on his back._

"What the?!" he switched to look at Near.

"Roger-san, please don't be frightened…" he stretched out a hand as if, he were reaching for something, "He's my friend you see?"

"I don't! What the hell is going on here?" He settled himself up. And drew closer to Near. "What is??"

_**Beep beep beep!**_ _His laptop sounded in alarm._

"Near! It's Aizawa, I'm afraid that this case is no longer a matter of choice for you…"

"Hm?" near turned to the monitor.

Aizawa's face was filled with angst as he massaged his temple, "Just look at the image that we've recovered…"

Roger and Near were momentarily silenced at what they saw… Slowly Near picked up all the dice and tucked them in his arms, he gave out no response to Aizawa yet and instead, he just made eye contact with Roger.

Aizawa gave out a deep sigh, "Please… your answer?"

Roger nodded, shifted gaze, "We accept, we shall gather the **SPK** regarding this matter…"

"Thank you…"

"Mr. Aizawa…" Near's tone rose.

"Yes?"

"Regarding the issue about the torn page, please do not inform the public and other police staff unaware of the note's existence…"

"Of course…"

"And also, with the exemption of the note that the bandaged _Shinigami_ took back, are the other 2 in your possession?"

"Yes, they are still contained. I've yet to order for its disposal since it is still being thoroughly investigated."

"Well then…" He twirled his hair and etched a serious face. "Roger-san,"

"Yes?"

"Please contact _Giovann_i and tell him to pick me up. We're flying to Japan."

He sighed in disagreement, "Are you sure that you are needed in this case? Information may have leaked and this could all just be a ruse."

Near took placed 2 dice in his palm and clenched them, he then shook it and positioned his throw towards the 6 toy passengers that he played with 3 days ago, "It doesn't matter, this is merely just a gamble… tell you what if both comes out even, I'll stay, is that fine?"

"Oi! This is not a gam-"

_**Click!**_

"As a matter of fact it _is_..."

"And what _exactly_ are you putting on the line?"

The dice rolled and near walked towards them to look at the results, "Hm?" Roger followed suit. "What is it?"

_The gust of wind made force once more. __**Click!**__ And knocked aside the dice that Near threw. _

Near's face grew wide in astonishment, "Hehe, this is what you want me to do, ne ghost-san?"

Roger's brows weaved together and he gave out a snarl, "Ghost-san??"

**"1 and 3… 13… that's odd…"**

Near chuckled, "Of course…" he tilted his head towards the invisible figure, "You'll join us too right?"

"You didn't answer my question Near." He frowned.

"Simple... My **pride**..."

* * *

_**THE RUTHLESS JESTER**_

_**3** days before Near's approval…_

_Light's Days left…__**25…**_

"Pax?" he said in a calm tone.

"What?"

"Tell me something, how long until the human that I picked will concede to my proposition? It's been 2 days already… What's taking so shitting long?!" he gritted his teeth.

The reaper kept calm, "It depends upon the human, and clearly, this human you chose, _Yagami Sayu_, doesn't seem likely to give in. "

Light punched the concrete that he sat upon, his face was red in anger, "Damn it! Just when a notebook fell…Hehehehe" he roared in laughter and clasped his head, "The _shinigamis _must have heard of _my_ return!"

"You truly are the most vile human soul that have ever lived." Pax commented as he lighted his pendulum. "Your second choice, _Amane Misa_, is no good either. Sorry to say but it is highly unlikely for a former user of the note to become possessed by a Reaper. It's a common rule…"

"Of course you damn reaper didn't tell me that in the first place to increase my burden!" He hissed. Light stood up and reached for the reaper's pendulum.

Alarmed, the reaper grabbed Light by the neck and elevated him, slowly losing false breath, Light still cursed and made eye contact with the reaper which as suffocating him. "You bastard…"

A red glow under the sheer blindfold of the reaper illuminated, it was a sign of its obvious anger, "Pitiful human!!" The reaper's voice hissed and echoed as he threw Light to the ground. "You've no knowledge of patience and its importance pr maybe you want me to dispose of you right now?"

"Na-uh-uh!" The melodic voice of beyond ascended from the sky; "I want to observe a little more, Pax."

"Yes sire…" Pax turned away from Light. "You'll never succeed…"

Light placed his hand on his neck and tried to straightened up, he ignored Pax and Beyond and stead, focused on the Portal that showed activity on Earth. He crawled towards it and started to eye on each human. "There must," he gasped. "Be… some one…" he raised a finger and pointed towards a boy in his teens: Golden haired, blue-eyed and clever looking. That was his choice or better yet… "Him… Pax…"

_Beyond sounded a clap, "My, my… what an interesting choice…"_

Pax slid beside Light, "Hm?"

"Didn't you damn hear me?" his eyes grew wide. "Him…" he pointed simultaneously at the boy. "

"Understood." Pax nodded in approval already revealing a scroll containing an agreement.

"Wait, I'm not done yet…"

"Looks like you've got an interesting client this time, right Pax?"

"_Hehehe! You never cease to amaze me, Light-kun."_

* * *

_**THE GOTHIC LOLITA**_

"_Misa… Can you hear me?"_

Amane Misa, was spotted at a shoot for her new show. Yes, she still played the cheery girl she was famous for in front of the camera, but whenever she gets behind the scenes, she's merely just a doll. Never allowing her self to feel what she wants to feel. Her depression brought upon her 'lost' state. She still grieved for Light and a tingling sensation every now and then haunts her memories… Well, at least what was left of it.

She was on her way home when a voice called upon her.

"Who's there?" She glanced upon the crowd less street. "A stalker?" She tilted her head down and moved in a faster pace. "(Don't look back Misa, it'll just provoke them….)"

A chilly breeze halted her walk, "**MISA**!" the wind whispered louder.

She panicked and ran fast, covering her ears and closing her eyes, she tried her best to ignore the voice, "(Somebody…" She pleaded.

"I can help you…" the voice calmed her. "(Just who are you?)" She asked. "I can help you _remember_…" "(Remember?)" She withdrew her arms and fell to her knees; she was attacked with a tremendous headache "Yes… everything that the Shinigami took away… or better yet, I'll give you better memories… no more pain… I'll tell you everything…all you have to do is say… _Yes_." The voice bargained.

She breathed deeply and gave out an uncertain nod.

"I'll take that as a yes, now, open your eyes…"

She gasped.

Her environment turned negative, time was halted.

"What-?? This is…" the person who yielded the voice finally approached her and placed his translucent hand on her shoulder. Surprised she slowly turned her head to face him….

"You are…? Do I know you?"

The person snickered, "You did."

* * *

**Current time…**

**_The SPK_**

"It is confirmed. " Halle stated, handing Near a file. "This are all paper work on the mass murder that occurred yesterday. "13 in all were killed through a series of peculiar situations."

"And also…" Anthony added, "Just today, a serial killer wanted in Tokyo was found dead in a park, just a short distance away from the former headquarters. And what's more striking is, the other half of the torn page was found in his possession"

Near toyed with his robot, "Is this true Giovanni?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, clearly, some one wants to announce his _return_…"

Everyone inside the room turned heads.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Halle… There's a **10** percent possibility that it is so…"

"If that's the case! Then, we should take Amane Misa captive now!" John suggested.

Near intruded, "That's not necessary, there's a rule in the note stating amnesia upon discarding its ownership."

Giovanni sighed, "But we _can't_ be sure if she's just pretending."

"Then…" he assembled the robot, "Do as you please… but while you're at it, please inform Mr. Aizawa about the mobilizing of the 49th rule. He'll know what I mean. Besides, if this _IS_ Kira or _another_ user of the note, we cannot take chances…" His eyes narrowed.

_Everyone sighed and just nodded._

"I just wonder…" Near spoke to him self, darting his other toys, "Did the other _4 _notes… fall already?"

_**Realm of the Shinigami.**_

"Hehehehe… You sure are doing a lot for Kira's soul, _Pride_. To drop you note upon hearing his awakening… Its interesting."

Shidoh snarled. "Pride?"

"I have my reasons…" the Shinigami, named Pride was a banshee, she wielded wings and claws, though her features were close to a human woman, she was anything but "Besides… It's about time it settled isn't it? " She gave out a treacherous wail.

_The 2 other Shinigamis didn't respond and covered their ears._

"Its just sad that he chose such a young boy, then again… This is Kira that we're talking about… I dropped my note and now…" she gazed upon the portal, _"It is no longer mine…"_

* * *

**_AN: Okay so far, i have not stated anything about L, so if you want me to unveil his place already, comment back Thank you to everyone. For the next chapter, hope you answer the poll posted on my account tnx a bunch! Check out my MattMello fic too :)_**

**_-redappleeyes faye/shiori_**


	5. Soul Meets Body

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Finally I updated this Fic, sorry about that by the way hehe. Enjoy this one and hope you review :D

**Neo-Kira: I will grant you request on the whole LiRa thing on my next Forbidden Fruit fic :D Thanks for the suggestion.**

**For a more 'interactive' version of my fic meaning my fic plus media and pics for death note, visit my LJ account, my name there is redappleeyes **

**Thanks in advance,**

**Ladystrife914**

* * *

**_Excerpt from Chapter 4: Pride_**

_"And what exactly are you putting on the line?"_

_The dice rolled and near walked towards them to look at the results, "Hm?" Roger followed suit. "What is it?"_

_The gust of wind made force once more. __**Click!**__ And knocked aside the dice that Near threw. _

_Near's face grew wide in astonishment, "Hehe, this is what you want me to do, ne ghost-san?"_

_Roger's brows weaved together and he gave out a snarl, "Ghost-san??"_

"_**1 and 3… 13… that's odd…"**_

_Near chuckled, "Of course…" he tilted his head towards the invisible figure, "You'll join us too right?"_

_"You didn't answer my question Near." He frowned._

_"Simple... My __**pride**__..."_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Soul Meets Body_**

_2 distinct characters were skimming the news; one, switching the channels of the television and the other surfing the web for some global scoop._

**Headlines:**

**Source: Nihon Today**

'_**Amity Ville Horror'**_** strikes Japan**

**13****th**** of Friday- horror struck the festive town of Tokyo as a suspected deranged man came running from his own residence claiming that he had killed his family because a supposed possession took place resulting in a mass homicide of 4.**

**The alleged family member of the casualties reported that he could not spot the bodies of his other 2 siblings. **

**The report was made at around 4 in the afternoon as he came spawning at the police local station confessing what he claimed to be a 'misunderstanding.'**

**When police asked Reiji, the suspect, about the incident, he replied, "Something took control of my body! I went black and next thing I knew, I was covered in blood with a shiny pistol on my hand. Knowing that I couldn't just leave things the way they were, I did the right thing and reported what had happened."**

**Police are still undergoing investigation and is holding Reiji Lutz captive until further evidence is gathered. **

**Chief of police Aizawa, also stated that Mr. Lutz will be put under probation and psychological tests. "It may just be some crazy excuse. He's probably just seeking attention, what bothers me the most is not the act committed but the criminal's intention."**

**An un-named police –appointed psychiatrist, is currently assessing the motive of the accused and will provide aid with the investigation... **

_**Reported Fatalities in Tokyo, Japan- 6**_

_**Estimated Time of Death of Last Victim: 1:27 p.m**_

Hostility strikes St. Louis

**4 losses in total were reported and confirmed by the St. Louis Medical Hospital in Florence, Italy yesterday afternoon.**

**Causes of death were determined by natural incidents such as prolonged cancer surgery, which is why the Board of Directors issued a statement that "There is nothing unusual about it." **

**But the townspeople beg to differ, the alarm that the deaths were simultaneous spread in rapid fire as the belief of **_**the reaper nurse**_** who fetches souls every 13****th**** of Friday aroused became an object of interest among spectators. Patients were already on the move for transfer after the said events.**

**Chief Resident, Leonard Rivertes denied any truth among the rumor and just stated "Things like these come naturally. It's just the people who make twists on what happened. Whether they believe that what happened was natural or not, is up to them, we doctors are only doing our jobs."**

Death count in Italy- 4

_**Estimated Time of Death of Last Victim: 1:28 p.m**_

"**Oh happy dagger."**

"**If it weren't for Fia's suicide, I would convict her of murder!" The judge, William Hughes proclaimed after the hearing on the ala 'Romeo and Juliet' crime committed on the 13****th**** at a Manhattan condo.**

**Royce, the landlord and also a witness said that Fia and Bando Oren were lovers and after Sophia had discovered that her fiancée had an affair with a woman much preferred by his parents, she sought pursuit and followed him on his way home equipping herself with a bottle of wine and narcotics. "I heard Bando telling her that he didn't love the other woman but he had no choice. When she offered that both of them just end their lives, he refused her. I could see and hear everything that they were talking about through the window." **

**He added that Sophia Reese was enraged by his decision and took the liberty of stabbing Bando in the back shouting, "Thy love is thy life! And if I can't have it, no one can." **

"**After realizing what she had done, she went nuts!" Royce concluded. Apparently, she did all she could to save Bando but in the end failed, and soon after, took all the narcotics and died herself. **

**Amelia, the said 'other woman.' Couldn't take what had happened and filed a case against the Reese family but dropped all charges after seeing no point in their decision. But instead blames the Oren family for not informing her about Bando's past relationship.**

_Fatalities in USA-2_

_**Estimated Time of Death of Last Victim: 1:29 p.m**_

"Waaah! How come there's only bad news? If this keeps up, no one will ever notice Misa-Misa's comeback!"

**Misa was at her room, flipping the channels, hugging her pillow while jotting down notes.**

"**Ne, tell me again why I have to do this?" She turned her face sideward and pouted.**

_Misa was alone, or was she?_

"**Fiiiinnneee! Just don't for get our deal." She added, putting out her tongue at the invisible figure.**

_It was starting to get cold._

**She embraced herself, "Brrr! Ne! Where are you going now?" She called out. "Huh?" she blinked, "He disappeared."**

_A swift wind blew on her face and messed her hair._

"**Oi! Don't forget our deal!"**

_Interesting… Misa's got herself her own companion. Could it be the latter guest?_

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Special Provision Unit HQ…_

"**Those are the only reported casualties since yesterday." Roger spoke via video call.**

"**Hm…" Near slightly hummed and twirled his hair while thought of a suitable reply. "12 huh? Thank you for the information Roger-san, Dewa…"**

"**Near!" **

**Aizawa halted N as he was about to shut the receiver off, Near however was not startled at this abrasive reaction, "Hai?" He said in a low tune.**

"**I refuse to let you out on this! I cannot put any more suspense on this case; I very well know that you have formulated a theory in the said investigations. Now…" Aizawa tried to calm himself, "Speak."**

"**Very well…" Near agreed as he showed Roger a lego-figure. **

"**Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Giovanni.**

_The other SPK now SPU members were also present during the conference with the new chief, they needed to be informed in detail about their current standing with the Japanese Police._

"**Everyone… Do you remember who this represents?" **

_**No one replied.**_

"**This is X-Kira."**

_Everyone embroidered weaved brows in their faces as Near gave this remark._

"**So you're telling us that someone is trying to copy Kira's methods?" Aizawa answered sarcastically, massaging his temple. "Or perhaps, Amane is on the move again? Or maybe Mikami's freed from the nut house?!"**

**Halle stepped up, "Impossible, we've contained both Notes haven't we?"**

**Near nodded, "**_**Au contraire**_**,****Roger-san, what you've stated is both right and wrong." He gave a sinister smile, "You see…" he held out once again the toy X-Kira. "What I believe **_**is**_**… some one is indeed in possession of a Note and… a mastermind is behind all the killings. Amane and Mikami are innocent, well at least for now…"**

"**And how is it that you know all these?"**

"**I had a great mentor mind you…" he interrupted coldly. "And also… I have a source…"**

"Source?" Giovanni questioned.

**Ignoring the question, Near continued his theory, "But all of these will support my theory if another death is reported by the end of the day."**

"**I do not question your authority or your background. Just keep in prerogative that the conclusion has proof…" Roger sighed, "What does the 13****th**** death have to do with anything?"**

**Near shifted his gaze to the dark side of the room, "EVERYTHING… believe me… you'll get your answers right after I get mine. If there are 13 deaths reported by the end of the day, then, I believe there is a need to be alarmed."**

"**But who could ever be behind this?" Halle flinched, "Who's bold enough carry on such dark legacy?"**

"**That's a very good question but don't you think that we're going a little overboard? The deaths ****are clearly explainable****. I don't see any peculiarities whatsoever." Giovanni's voice rose as he clenched his fist tight, "You make such conclusions, such petty predictions… Kira is dead, we have custody of both notes, how could this-"**

**Near gave him a snarl and cut him off, "Interesting point… then I suppose you'd do the liberty of explaining such VERY identical TOD's…"**

"**Coincidence…"**

"**And the connection between historical events and legends are all just a ruse?" Near mused.**

"**Yes."**

"…**The death toll which is strikingly small is…"**

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

"Sorry to interrupt."

_Aizawa popped into the screen, bringing vital news._

_Near's eyes narrowed._

**Roger broke the uncertainty "What is it?"**

"**Could it be?" Halle muttered.**

"**I'm afraid, I have… some bad news…"**

_Near twirled his hair and smirked slowly,_

"**Jackpot!"**

**Roger intervened, "Please don't mind him…"**

"**Hm?" Aizawa wondered.**

**Giovanni was very tense, he wished that he'd hear something that could prove his claims, "Don't tell me…"**

"**Just please tell us the news!" Halle demanded, stepping forward.**

"**Alright, just at around 1:30 this afternoon, a body was discovered to have been dead in Albuquerque, New Mexico, for at least 12 hours prior to the accident on Manhattan. The body was mutilated in an ala 'Jack the Ripper' cut; expectedly the victim was a woman." **

**Giovanni sighed and turned his gaze towards Near, Halle, who was also conceding with his opinions, made a remark, "I guess that proves Giovanni's conclusion, correct?"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**Roger shook his head and did the liberty of explaining the situation, "Near here claims that the reported cases in the last 24 hours has been anything but coincidental and Giovanni here thinks other wise."**

"**What are **_**your**_** opinions on this?"**

"**Does it even matter sir? I don't think they'll listen to my prerogatives."**

"**Fair enough, but first, tell me more about these theories that you have Near."**

**Giovanni was enraged by the Chief's statement, "You actually believe him!" Chief nodded and turned to Halle, "There's no harm in listening to his side, and he is L's successor."**

_Halle bit her lip in frustration and turned away, feeling confused about the matter at hand. _

"**Near, please proceed."**

"**Thank you Mr. Aizawa, now, as you've noticed the crime rate all over the globe since yesterday is extremely smaller than normal, to add to that, the time of Death had a minute's interval between them, doesn't **_**that**_** sound peculiar to you?" **

_Everyone was stunned and all ears at that realization, although Giovanni wanted to cut through his explanation, he couldn't help but have some second thoughts._

"**That is something…"**

**Near spoke immediately cutting through Aizawa's speech, "I'm not quite done yet…" He started to fiddle with his magic eight ball. "Don't you notice anything about the situations the fatalities were in when they died?"**

"**Hm… Come to think of it, they were all familiar, historical in fact or something…"**

"**Correct, Legends or so, but we'll leave that matter but...now, I wonder… Why is that so? And what does that tell us Mr. Aizawa?"**

**Everyone's eyes grew in astonishment, " There's only one culprit!"**

**Near gave a grin and clasped his hands on his toy ball, "Anything you'd like to reconsider Giovanni?"**

**Giovanni took a deep breath and smirked, "You win."**

**His grin grew, "Of course, thank you for your cooperation."**

"**But, what exactly are his methods? He can't possibly travel from one place to another in just a minute's time. It's simply preposterous!" Halle threw in comment.**

"**Oh, but **_**'preposterous'**_** objects are my specialty, it's make the game more exciting."**

**Aizawa sighed, "Near, this is not a game, just tell us who you suspect."**

"**Alright then… I suspect…" Near grabbed hold of his lego toy, the one which he used in his coming-out case… He held it up for everyone to see.**

"_X-Kira."_

"**It couldn't be Mikami, he's in a top-notch nut-house and we've got the notes contained!" Roger scowled.**

Near turned to him, "Considering my latter statement, I repeat, I didn't say that it was Mikami nor is it Amane Misa. I'm betting on someone else, some one new…"

"**And I bet you're thinking that he used a Death Note."**

"**Why yes, thank you for supporting my claims Giovanni."**

"**On the contrary," He snarled, "I was **_**mockin**_**g you."**

"**Well then… You have another theory that I can abolish?" He smiled.**

**Before Gio could answer Aizawa spoke, "Enough! I believe what he's trying to say is, this might be just another murder group posing as Kira, we have to take those in consideration as well." He paused to think, "Now, I want all of you to lay low on this claims for now and try to assess it more credibly, thank you anyway team, now if you excuse me…."**

_The monitor went blank._

"**Hm… Everyone please give me some time for myself…"**

**They all nodded, "I hope you know what you're trying to imply Near." Roger said before he left with the others.**

"**Of course…" Doing his old routine of facing towards the darkest side of the room, he spoke with his new companion, "We don't want history to repeat itself now, do we, Mr. Ghost?"**

* * *

_**Meanwhile somewhere…**_

_**A middle school… after class.**_

_A sophomore was sitting at the school field's bench, she had salmon colored and twirled hair, fastened up in pigtails, she was a very plain looking schoolgirl, or was she? _

"**Wow, we had such an interesting book report didn't we?" **

"**Indeed it was."**

_Her companion was about the same age as her, in fact he was very much like her, take for example the color of their eyes, ocean-water blue, the only difference you could spot was the different school uniforms that both wore and the slightly darker shade of pink the boy had for his hair color. _

"**I'm so glad **_**you**_** transferred here! I finally have someone I could really talk too." The girl jumped in excitement. "Thank you so much!"**

"**You don't have to thank me, I'm glad that I was **_**told **_**to come… I knew that I had a **_**reason**_** to go…"**

"**Thank 'God' for that huh?"**

"**Yes, now…" The boy extended his hand, "Shall we go?"**

**The girl took his hand and smiled, "Of course…"**

_But who are these middle school students? Are they just some irrelevant kids on their way home? _

"**Man history was a painey-wainey huh?"**

"**But you have to admit, it helped us big time and it was pleasing to him."**

"**Yeah, I guess so. I just wonder what's next in line for us…"**

"**Who knows?"**

_Both looked up the sky._

"**They do."**

"**Oh yeah, don't forget your notebook tomorrow ok? I need to copy the assignment" The boy grinned.**

**She smiled back, "I've got it all covered."**

* * *

_Limbo..._

_LIGHT_

"**My reign has started…"**

* * *

_Realm of the Shinigami_

_RYUK_

"**Interesting very interesting…"**

_Days left: 22._

* * *

_**AN: I finally updated! Yey! Sorry for the people who had to wait, had a lot to do. Hope you like this chap and you review, sorry for the bunch of loop-holes and cliff-hangers, I have to out them in cause if I don't , it wouldn't make it intriguing and interesting anymore so please be patient, just ask me whatever you want to know. And oh yeah, about the title got that from one of my fave songs by DeathCabforcutie :D**_

**Rantings are welcomed so don't be afraid to leave some. Thanks so much!**

**Xoxo,**

**Ladystrife914**


End file.
